


Waiting Game

by noafterlife



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, comentem por favor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noafterlife/pseuds/noafterlife
Summary: Even passa o dia provocando Isak na esperança de fode-lo no final do dia





	Waiting Game

FREDAG 8:51  
Even: estou com vontade 

Isak: amor, estou na aula de biologia

Even: [foto do pau dele]

Isak: agora não  
Even: você poderia estar aqui...  
Even: poderia estar na sua boca  
Isak: é, poderia, mas eu tenho que estudar  
Isak: você não deveria estar no trabalho?  
Even: entro mais tarde hoje  
Even: vejo você 15:00?  
Isak: vou até a casa da Sana estudar para prova  
Even: ai meu deus   
FREDAG 09:25  
Even: quero te chupar  
Isak: even!  
Even: desculpa, estou com tesão  
Even: venha para casa, quero chupar você inteiro  
Isak: está me deixando excitado  
Even: eu poderia te deixar mais  
Isak: ESTOU NA AULA  
Even: não quer que eu chupe seu pau?  
Even: posso lambe-lo o dia inteiro  
Isak: parabéns, Even  
Isak: meu pau está duro, NA AULA  
Even: poderia estar duro na minha boca  
Even: poderia estar gozando por todo meu rosto  
Isak: tenho que ir  
Even:   
FREDAG 14:32  
Even: oi <3  
Isak: não me deixe excitado do lado da Sana  
Even:   
Even: [outra foto do pau dele]  
Isak: caralho  
Isak: ai meu deus, me diz que você não está tirando fotos do seu pau no trabalho  
Even: nei  
Isak: ah, ok  
Even: estou tirando fotos do meu pau no banheiro do trabalho  
FREDAG 15:00  
Even: onde você está?  
Isak: Sana  
Isak: ainda  
Even: porra  
Even: você vai demorar?  
Isak: só mais uma matéria  
FREDAG 16:04  
Isak subia as escadas rápido, ele tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes viu o pau de Even durante o dia, perdido ainda mais em pensar em quantas vezes foi até o banheiro lavar o rosto e pensar em coisas aleatórias na esperança de que seu pau pare de ficar duro, e o pau de Even saia de sua cabeça.  
Ele abriu a porta, deixou sua mochila ao lado sofá, tirou seu tênis, seu moletom e foi até a cozinha. Como de costume Even estava sentado de cueca em cima da bancada da cozinha quando ele percebeu a presença de Isak “oi” isak disse sorrindo para Even que estava com uma cerveja na mão.  
“ei” Even colocou a cerveja em cima da bancada e se levantou. Isak o olhava da mesma forma sempre que o via daquele jeito, da mesma forma, do mesmo jeito que o olhou da primeira vez que o viu sem roupa, era a coisa mais linda que ele havia visto em toda sua vida, ele queria tocá-lo por toda parte, beijá-lo.  
Even se aproximou dele e o beijou, com toda a paixão que ele tinha por Isak, com todo o desejo. Isak podia sentir a língua de Even por toda sua boca, lambendo sua língua, seus lábios juntos, molhado, quente e desesperado, ele pausou o beijo por um instante, um instante que parecia uma eternidade enquanto arrancava a blusa do corpo de Isak, Even voltou a beijá-lo antes de beijar seu pescoço, morde-lo, lambe-lo, o corpo de Isak se arrepiava a cada beijo.  
Even desceu sua mão entre as pernas de Isak e pegou no seu pau pela calça, a essa altura o pau de Isak não poderia estar mais duro, latejando, pingando “você não faz idéia do quanto eu quero chupar você”.  
Even tirou desabotoava a calça de Isak que logo estava caindo pelo chão, Even parou um instante para ver o volume e a mancha úmida na cueca de Isak antes de voltar aos seus lábios. As mão de Even desceram as costas de Isak indo até sua bunda, como Even amava aquela bunda, ele poderia beijá-la por quarenta dias e ainda sim iria querer mais, ele pegou nas coxas de Isak e o levantou no seu colo, aquela era uma das melhores sensações do mundo, as pernas de Isak em volta de seu corpo, suas mãos em seu cabelo, seu corpo quente contra o seu, seu pau duro latejando em sua barriga, sua bunda esfregando contra seu pau a cada passo que ele dava em direção ao sofá.  
Even lambia o pescoço se Isak até seu queijo e voltava a beijá-lo, ele sabe o quanto Isak amava quando ele o lambia, aquilo arrepiava todo seu corpo.  
“o que vai fazer?” disse Isak quebrando o beijo.  
“o que quis fazer o dia inteiro”.  
“o que?”  
“vou chupar seu pau” disse Even o colocando no sofá, Even se ajoelhou no chão beijando a boca de Isak como se fosse a ultima vez, desceu sua boca até seu pescoço o mordendo, ele estava com fome, ele beijou seu pescoço descendo até um de seus mamilos e o lambeu, Isak contorceu todo seu corpo gemendo e apertando o cabelo de Even em seus dedos, ele amava aquilo, e Even sabia disso, Even chupou seus mamilos a ponto de deixá-los marcados e roxos, ele fez o mesmo com o outro enquanto masturbava Isak ainda com sua cueca, ele passou seu dedo na cabeça do pau de Isak que estava molhado, pingando. Even tirou sua mão de dentro da cueca de Isak e levou seu dedo até sua boca o chupando, ele amava o gosto de Isak, isso o deixava com ainda mais vontade, ele queria mais.  
“caralho, Even”  
“você quer meu pau?” disse Isak pegando em seu queixo e colocando o dedo nos lábios de seu namorado, Even abriu sua boca e o chupou, lambendo-o olhando nos olhos de Isak.  
Even finalmente tirou a cueca de Isak e a jogou o mais longe possível, que abriu suas pernas para ele, ele parou por um instante para apreciar aquela visão, o pau de Isak estava duro, pingando, latejando a cada segundo, sua bunda grande, ele não era capaz de achar nenhum pelo se quer, ele se contestava se poderia achar algum defeito no corpo de Isak, e a resposta não era sim.  
Even passou sua língua por toda a coxa de Isak antes de tomar seu pau em sua boca e tirar um gemido de Isak “porra, Even, eu amo sua boca”.  
Ele amava aquela sensação, a boca apertada de Even em torno de seu pau, quente e molhada, sua língua lambendo cada centímetro de seu pau, rondando a cabeça latejante de seu membro, Even faminto por seu pau, ele pirava apenas pensando em gozar naquela boca.  
“e eu amo seu pau” disse Even segurando na base do pau dele antes de lamber a cabeça gotejante e tomá-lo na boca novamente. Even aumentava cada vez mais o ritimo fazendo Isak gemer cada vez mais.  
Even o tirou da boca mais uma vez e o masturbou por um instante, aquela visão era demais para Isak, Even o masturbando, se divertindo com seu pau, seus lábios vermelhos de tanto chupar, melados com sua porra, seu pau molhado e Even com aquele olhar faminto. Ele desceu sua boca ate as bolas de Isak e as lambeu, ele sabia que depois disso Isak estaria gozando antes que ele pudesse pensar, ele abocanhou suas bolas de uma vez e as lambia enquanto masturbava o pau de Isak.  
“Even”  
“eu vou gozar”  
“então goze, goze na minha boca” disse Even abocanhando seu pau novamente, subindo e descendo sua boca cada vez mais rápido quando finalmente Isak gozou, enchendo sua boca, com a porra quente antes que ele a engolisse. Isak retirou seu pau ainda atirando jatos de porra ao redor da boca melada de Even, que limpo seu rosto com seus dedos e os lambeu.  
“satisfeito?”  
“nem um pouco” disse Even abaixando sua cueca e expondo seu pau, como Isak amava aquele pau. Even segurou seu pau pela base antes que Isak passasse sua língua por todo o comprimento do membro dele. Isak abocanhou seu pau e o chupou desesperadamente, com fome, como se sua vida dependesse disso.  
Even o tirou de sua boca vendo Isak com uma expressão decepcionada antes que ele batesse seu pau na bochecha do mesmo, e voltando a expressão safada que ele tanto conhecia.  
“você gosta disso?”  
“puta”  
“você gosta de pau?”  
“você gosta do MEU pau?”  
“é, eu gosto” disse Isak abrindo sua boca na esperança de que Even batesse seu pau em sua língua, e ele fez, antes de enfiar todo seu pau na boca de Isak novamente, Isak queria poder colocar todo o pau de Even em sua boca, mas era grande de mais para sua boca.  
“você ama esse pau, não ama?”  
Isak tirou o pau de Even de sua boca e o masturbou cada vez mais rápido, abocanhando suas bolas e tirando gemidos de Even.  
“isso”  
“chupe minhas bolas”  
“elas são todas suas”  
Ele tirou as bolas de Even de sua boca lambendo todo o comprimento do pau dele “seu pau é tão gostoso”  
Ele abocanhou o pau de Even e o chupou cada vez mais rápido, ele queria a porra de Even por toda sua boca, todo seu rosto, todo seu corpo.  
Even pegou seu pau pela base retirando da boca de Isak mais uma vez, ele deu um tapa no rosto de Isak, da maneira que ele gostava “sua boca é uma delicia”.  
“então goze nela”  
“vou gozar por todo o seu rosto”  
Isak voltou a chupar por um instante antes de Even retirar seu pau de sua boca e gozar por todo seu rosto. Ele enfiou seu pau melado na boca de Isak que o chupou limpando cada centímetro daquele pau. O gosto? Era incrível, era quente, era do Even.  
Even o pegou no colo mais uma vez, dessa vez sentindo seu corpo completamente nu contra o seu corpo suado, ele o levou para o quarto e o colocou em cima da cama “porque você não empina essa bunda gostosa pra mim?”  
Isak atendeu o pedido imediatamente e se deitou de bruços na cama, empinando sua bunda o mais alto possível, ele sabia o que vinha em seguida.  
“vou lamber toda essa sua bunda”  
Even enfiou sua cara na bunda de Isak o fazendo gemer “chupe minha bunda, ela é toda sua”.  
“é sim, todinha minha” Even correu sua língua por todo o cu de Isak, aquela sensação era maravilhosa, para ambos, Isak sentindo Even lamber cada centímetro de sua bunda, enfiando sua língua nele, comendo ele e Even sentindo o gosto de Isak em sua língua, sentindo seu cu se abrindo em sua língua, sentindo sua língua indo cada vez mais fundo em Isak, sentindo Isak rebolando sua bunda em sua cara cada vez mais desesperado.  
Even parou por um instante, puxando Isak perto dele e o beijando, lambendo seus lábios, ele parou o beijo e disse “sente na minha cara”  
Isak não precisava de mais do que um milésimo de segundo para obedecer Even que já estava deitado de barriga para cima esperando ele. Isak se agaixou sentando sua bunda no rosto de seu namorando que lambia vorazmente seu cu enquanto o masturbava.  
Isak rebolava sua bunda no rosto de Even que chupava seu cu como se fosse a ultima vez que ele poderia fazer aquilo, o gosto era incrível, a sensação era maravilhosa, os barulhos eram obscenos, Isak era uma puta, sua puta, ele conseguia ser fofo e sábado ao mesmo tempo e Even achava aquilo apaixonante.  
Even chupou um dedo enfiando de uma vez só no cu de Isak que gemeu alto sentindo aquela deliciosa intrusão. Even tirava e enfiava ele e tirava cada vez mais rápido fazendo Isak gemer “outro”.  
Even chupou outro dedo e os enfiando novamente no cu de Isak o abrindo “vou foder você todinho” logo Isak estava rebolando em seus dedos, ele amava aquela sensação, ele sentia os dedos de Even o abrindo, indo cada vez mais fundo, ele amava se sentir fodido.  
“porque você não senta no meu pau e rebola em uma coisa bem mais gostosa do que meus dedos?” dissse Even retirando os dedos de Isak.  
Isak se virou e se agaixou na barriga de Even que segurou seu pau esperando Isak, Isak sentiu a cabeça do pau de Isak o abrindo, era desconfortável no começo, mas ele sabia que logo ele estaria rebolando e pedindo mais, era de se esperar visto que o pau de Even era bem maior do que seus dedos, ele se surpreendia em saber que aquele pau enorme entrava inteiro dentro dele, ele deslizou seu cu por todo o comprimento fazendo seu pau ficar ainda mais duro sentindo o pau de even dentro dele, que gemeu e fez a cara mais safada possível “você é tão gostoso”.  
“tão apertado”.  
“seu pau é tão grande” disse Isak claramente desconfortável.  
“você consegue se mover amor?”.  
“só um minuto” disse Isak apertando os ombros de Even antes de começar a mover sua bunda no pau de Even.  
“rebole no meu pau”.  
“é todo seu”.  
“só para você”.  
“divirta-se”.  
Even não poderia nunca pensar em uma sensação mais prazerosa, ele sentia o cu apertado de Isak subindo e descendo no seu pau, apertando seu membro, ele poderia gozar naquele momento se não tivesse se acostumado a tamanho prazer.  
Logo Isak estava revirando seus olhos nas orbitas, rebolando seu cu cada vez mais rápido naquele pau enorme, ele se levantava levemente antes de sentar e enfiar todo o pau de Even nele novamente, ele se fudia cada vez mais no pau de Even que o preenchia, o enchia de prazer.  
Even batia no rosto de Isak que não poderia estar com outra expressão no rosto que não fosse de prazer, ele desceu a mão até o pau de Isak que estava duro e pingando novamente a essa altura. Ele começou a masturbá-lo fazendo com que Isak rebolasse ainda mais rápido no seu pau. Ele sabia que logo Isak estaria gozando por todo o seu peito, ele deu um tapa com força na bunda de Isak que estava gemendo de prazer em seu pau, ele adorava ser masturbado por Even enquanto seu pau estava no seu cu, ele precisava se segurar para não gozar.  
“goze para mim, amor”.  
“goze por toda a minha barriga”.  
“quero fazer você gozar por todo o meu corpo”.  
Even não precisou terminar a frase para que Isak estivesse jorrando sua porra quente por todo seu peito. Isak gemeu alto ao gozar e Even sentiu seu cu apertando ainda mais em torno de seu pau. Even o virou e antes que ele pudesse ver Even estava em cima dele enfiando seu pau cada vez mais fundo em seu cu, Even apertou seus dedos em seu cabelo o puxando, Isak gemia cada vez mais rápido.  
“me fode”  
“mais fundo”  
“me fode todo”  
“meu deus, você é tão gostoso” Even enfiava seu rosto entre o pescoço de Isak o lambendo e metendo cada vez mais fundo em seu cu, gemendo alto no ouvido de Isak, para ele ouvir exatamente o quão gostoso era fode-lo, o quão gostoso era meter seu pau em seu cu apertado.  
“amor, eu vou gozar”  
“goze para mim”  
“goze dentro de mim”  
Even puxou seu cabelo com as duas mãos metendo cada vez mais fundo em seu cu, gemendo cada vez mais alto quando finalmente ele gozou, jorrando toda sua porra quente dentro de Isak, o enchendo com todo o prazer que ele o proporcionava.  
“caralho, que fome” disse Even saindo de dentro de Isak.  
“valeu a pena esperar?”  
“quem disse que já acabei?” disse Even o pegando no colo e o levando para o banheiro.


End file.
